Piston-cylinder assemblies are used in various actuator applications throughout industry, such as in construction equipment. Often it is advantageous for an operator to be aware of the specific position of a piston rod in a fluid pressure-operated cylinder since the working member being actuated is generally physically connected to the end of the piston rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,865, for example, discloses a known actuator with a cylinder housing and a rod that is axially movable relative to the cylinder housing. The actuator also has sensor for absolute position sensing in which light from a light source illuminates a pattern on the rod. The sensor is attached to the cylinder housing and detects light reflected from an adjacent portion of the pattern. The position of the rod relative to the housing is determined from the known position of the sensor relative to the housing and the portion of the pattern detected by the sensor.
In contrast to absolute-position sensors, relative-position sensor systems also are known, but they require periodic “zeroing” to maintain accurate position information. In the event of a power failure, for example, the rod generally must be retracted to a “home” position before being extended again. Depending on the circumstances when the hydraulic cylinder lost power, this might not be practical or even possible. An absolute position sensor always knows the position of the rod, even after a power failure. Knowing absolute position also can be used to more accurately control the actuator extension/retraction.